yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yume Wo. (夢を。)
|Date = |hero2 = NagatsukiSprite.png |Protagonist = Nagatsuki (永付き) |Nexus Doors = 7 |Effects = 19 |Endings = 2}} Overview Yume Wo. (夢を。) (lit. Into A Dream.) is a Japanese Yume Nikki Fangame by SDS and RAHU. Like other fangames, it is exploration and discovery based. The game stars Nagatsuki, a boy who is a shut in. Yume Wo. was created in RPG Maker 2000 and was once remade into the 0.08 version most people know the game for. The game was unavailable for public distribution for a while. The public release of the game was restored by other fans with permission of the creators. Version 0.08 is confirmed as the final version and will have no further update. Gameplay Yume Wo is a very traditional fangame, which shares a lot with Yume Nikki. The main objective is exploration and collecting effects in order to trigger two different endings. It features vending machines that sell useless "lives", a variety of recurring characters, dark and obscure locations and unusually fast chasers. There is a debug room which can be entered from the reality room by interacting with the wall to the left of the door. Yume Wo also has 5 menu styles to choose from. They all are in similar shades of dark teal to bright aqua. Just like in Yume Nikki, a chaser behind a reception desk (found in several locations in the dream) is responsible for changing them, though the theme names aren't shown anywhere in the game, except for when changing them in the debug room. These are the names of all of the five existing menu types: *'Menu Type "Normal"' - The default menu skin. A teal frame with lighter short stripes. *'Menu Type "Cube"' - Dark teal square dots frame on a black background. *'Menu Type "Explanation"' - Bright cyan frame with a white stripe in the middle and dots in the corners. *'Menu Type "Plant"' - Dark teal dots and 「」-like symbols frame on a black background with flowers in the corners and vines. *'Menu Type "Simple"' - Looks almost like "Cube". Small dark teal dots frame on a black background. Controls *'Move' - Arrow Keys *'Interact' - Z/Space *'Open Menu' - X/Esc *'Effect Action' - Shift Plot You take the role of Nagatsuki, a boy who prefers not to leave his room or simply cannot do it. The only thing left for him to do is dream. In Nagatsuki's dreams there is a school with many male students that are taller than him. Normally they will do you no harm. If you try to use your weapon effect on one of them, all of those students will turn into aggressive, fast moving chasers that will trap you in a sectioned-off area. Once you try to harm one of them, they will stay like that no matter how many times you wake up and enter the dream world again. Effects Gameplay Images (Version 0.08) YumeWoRoom.PNG|Bedroom YumeWoNexus.PNG|Nexus Gameplay Video (Version 0.08) Downloads Original Translations External Links *Pixiv Encyclopedia Page *Uboachan Thread Category:Fangames Category:Japanese Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker 2000 Category:Cancelled(discontinued) games Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Translated To English Category:Traditional Fangames Category:Released in 2010 Category:Multiple Endings Category:Fangames With Minigame